1,000 Words On Adrian Monk
by future cop
Summary: After the case of Mr. Monk And The Cobra an old reporter friend visits the home of Adrian Monk to write a story on the case but finds, after meeting Adrian's new assistant the story goes in a different direction.


There is nothing more tormenting to an author then a blank page. You see the cursor blinking on the plain white canvas, like an artist you want to fill that canvas with your thoughts and feelings. Unless however you are Mr. Adrian Monk if you are this world famous, incredibly successful detective you want the canvas blank, because blank it is perfect. I got yet another opportunity to interview Mr. Monk recently after he discovered the _Case of the Cobra_ as it was called in several media circles was simply an imposter attempting to retrieve stolen jewels from the coffin of the diseased karate film star Sunny Chow. As per usual when I walk into the home of one Adrian monk I am struck by the symmetry, the simplicity of the home. Only a few pictures coat the walls of his late wife Trudy Monk who was killed in a vicious car bombing that haunts her husband to this day, making him as some say the man he is today.

I find today different than others, as I enter the home of the Defective Detective instead of the normal heavy silence that surrounds the Monk home there is laughter and a young girl runs by me a blonde child who appears to be chasing a small orange ball across the room. "Nice try Mr. Monk" an unfamiliar voice calls. It appears that contrary to rumors of a breakdown after the departure of his previous assistant Sharona Fleming Mr. Monk is alive and well as the girl stops short in front of me inquiring as to my presence in the sacred area of one Adrian Monk. Once my purpose in the home is established I am guided to the normal kitchen table where I have interviewed the detective since the days his wife took the seat beside him now occupied by an attractive blonde woman who is introduced as Natalie Teeger and it doesn't take long to determine that the young girl who drags the small basketball hoop into the other room oblivious to the wince of the homeowner into the other room to continue playing. As I watch Mr. Monk wince however seemingly without thinking about it his new assistant Mrs. Teeger reaches over and rubs his shoulder. I can't help but flick to his face prepared to watch him curl into the shell he enters into jus as he did when Sharona performed the same gesture. Instead I find him calming and more relaxed the look of surprise is removed from my face at the sound of Adrian inquiring as to my first question of the allotted ten.

During the interview I learned the specifics of Sunny Chow, how the telltale hairs that had provided the DNA match that gave the detectives the impression that he had committed the murder of the man who had written a tell-all book about the late star's life, alleging that he did not perform the moves he was so famous for instead hiring a stunt double. The truth of the murder was a young man, arrested several years before who had stolen a fortune in jewels, buried them in the pillow of the coffin of the late Sunny Chow. When he was released from prison however he found that one of many fan clubs of the late great martial artist had provided the funds for a large concrete memorial and was unable to dig up the coffin. Staging the murder and stealing a hair brush from the largest collection of Sunny Chow memorabilia made it certain the police would dig up the body of the star.

Upon comparison of dental records to those in files the police were able to confirm the death of Sunny Chow thus putting them back at square one. Until in a fit of anger at some of the more frugal tendencies of Adrian Monk hit him with the pillow from Sunny Chow's coffin hard enough to bruise. It wasn't until later that the pieces were put together. The pillow from the coffin was filled with something, upon inspection revealed to be the jewels stolen years ago. At this point in the story the pair in front of me unconsciously shifts closer together as they tell me of Natalie leaving the scene and by default Adrian full of anger. Upon her return she found no sign of the detective and immediately called the police.

After a long search he was found inside a coffin, buried alive, facing one of his greatest fears by himself as his job often puts him in position to do. After the interview is completed I find myself simply watching as Natalie prepares dinner for Adrian, her daughter Julie, and I after Natalie prodded Adrian into inviting me. I watch Natalie chop potatoes for the soup then pretend to be unaware as Adrian chops each potato into a perfect square passing the shavings off to Julie who enjoys the game as she ferries the scraps to the trash can and back to collect more. I assist by entertaining the cook telling her of previous interviews and stories, it is clear which ones amuse her because she smiles and nudges Adrian at point in the story where she finds humor or a particular quirk of his that she was not previously aware of.

Loyal readers normally when I am concluding an article on Adrian Monk normally it is with a heavy heart as I mourn with him the loss of his beloved wife. While that sorrow is still there and will never leave me or the detective I find that I am now though still sad also happy, the detective found someone who can take his fears and turn them into something to be appreciated and not feared, someone who can perhaps not cure, but without question make life easier for the flawed hero of San Francisco.

This has been 1,000 words on the life of Adrian Monk, and he wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
